


Hey

by tiredd_writer



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	Hey

I turned 16 and this is around the time all my friends saud they hated me so let’s play am I projecting or are people genuienlly mad at me. Also it’s the first year withour my gammi so I’m kinda a mess. I just want to enjoy my birthday but why am I surprised that my dumb ass can’t even do that right.


End file.
